1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the development of novel sexual odors of male mammalian origin and to the specific odorants, materials and chemicals used to simulate seminal fluid odor and appearance. This odorant and chemical composition is designed to simulate mammalian male reproductive secretions i.e.: the penile ejaculate comprising a viscid fluid containing spermatozoa; a mixture produced by secretions of the testes, seminal vesicles, prostrate and bulbouretheral glands hereafter collectively referred to as seminal fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deer and other big game hunters have for decades sought out and employed specific odors and scents that, when utilized by the hunter while pursuing game, will enhance their chances of successfully harvesting the game animal. Typically, these odors and scents which may be entirely natural or synthetic in origin or in any combination thereof to date have been oriented toward attracting or distracting big game animals' senses of smell by appealing to their sense of desire for food, of herding, of curiosity, and of social and sexual awareness and breeding.
Specific examples in these areas are: 1) Commercial deer and other big game animal feeds and mineral supplements, food lures and scents such as acorn, alfalfa, apple, beechnut, birch buds, cabbage, carrot, cedar, clover, corn, honeysuckle, peanut, persimmon, pine, wild grape; 2) Commercial curiosity lures and scents such as anise, banana, berry, caramel, citrus, coconut, honey, maple, molasses, rum, wintergreen and vanilla; and, 3) Commercial deer and other big game animal lures and scents such as natural and/or synthetic musk compounds, tarsal glands, interdigital glands, preorbital glands, commercial buck lures and scents, commercial doe in heat/estrus lures and scents, fawn, buck, doe, doe in heat/estrus urines, etc.